lexxfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Prison Ship
Desh Maybe also mention Desh's prison transport from "791", though it appears to maybe be of a different design? -- Bovineone 16:14, July 4, 2011 (UTC) :Ah good call! I added a brief mention about the similarities and differences, and lack of any clear external shots. I don't remember a destination or faction being mentioned? It seems likely it's also a Divine Order ship given the style of technology employed, but possibly just a different model from the standard craft. -- Haravikk 16:24, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Squeeze Pimmel Hey, if Squeeze Pimmel is the origin of 790 then I think she should be listed separately from the other prisoners? The manifest that I listed was for the specific prison ship seen in Lexx 1.1, while Squeeze Pimmel was presumably turned into 790 a while before that in order to be there when Zev is transformed into a Love Slave. -- Haravikk 09:44, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, if you watch the Rated: Lexx video on YouTube, they read off the same prison ship ID number just seconds before showing Squeeze restrained with other prisoners. So the implication is that she was on the same ship as Zev and the others, and turned into 790 not long before the escape scene. At least that's my interpretation. Watch it and let me know if you agree. -- Bovineone 14:39, July 6, 2011 (UTC) ::A lot of the footage seems like it's been re-used for the sake of cost, so I'm not sure it's one we can be certain of, in particular because Zev is second line after Argon Protopai, it would seem odd for them to be able to harvest someone after her in the line, and have them ready as a 790 drone to transform her. I think it's better to assume the two stories are meant to be separate, and that the footage is simply re-used for cost, as the shots of B1B are all shots of planet Water, only the extra scenes on the slab (close-up, no other prisoners visible), and shots in the bar seem to be new. Personally I'd just chalk it up to coincidence that that 790 unit happened to be brought in by the same transport, but likely at an earlier time. Of interest is that the prison ship receives the communication about commencing its revival sequence, but skips the part where they're informed of being redirected to dock 511. ::Actually, this was something I wanted to ask you that's vaguely related, but if you have the chance to re-watch Lexx 1.1, do you think the Frontier is actually on the edge of the League of 20,000 planets, or simply on the edge of the Cluster's system? I'm starting to think it may actually be the latter, as the prison ship is told it has passed the frontier, and then there is a shot of a very prominent asteroid belt, which may be the actual location of the frontier outpost. This could mean that the Divine Order is only truly in control of the Cluster, while the rest of the 20,000 planets are controlled through the temples, and simply send their prisoners to the Cluster for justice. -- Haravikk 15:17, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Okay, we can consider Squeeze to have been transported on an earlier prison ship. That also aligns with the assumptions made in Timeline, which Darrow admits was written without having seen "Rated: Lexx" yet. I'll have to get back to you later about the Frontier question. -- Bovineone 15:53, July 6, 2011 (UTC)